The Rebirth Of The New World
by Lieutenant43
Summary: A young girl named Chastity is faced with many challenges in this new society that has been left behind. She faces bandits who are out stealing anything that she can get her hands on, zombies who come in hordes and kill hundreds at a time. In The Rebirth Of The New World, follow Chastity as she makes her way throughout Rawlingsville and see what she can make of this new society...


**The Rebirth Of The New World**

 **Prologue:** The year is 2016, the government has fallen after the uprising of a new zombie race that has taken over 99% of the United States, and less than 1% of the population is still alive. A young girl named Chastity is a nomad traveling and taking what she can when she meets some trouble, what will she do? Will she run away? Or will she stay and fight?

 **Chapter 1: The Girl**

It was a dark night with overcast in the sky hiding the moon and helping conceal a young girl as she ran past the local supply shop. Her name is Chastity a 22 year old girl who had grown up in the small town of Rawlingsville. She was about five foot six and had brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She was a quick moving, quiet girl and did not have any trouble sneaking around past the zombies or any of the bandits that were patrolling the area. She also always had a backup plan, she has the most stunning green eyes that you could ever have imagined that always seemed to catch the light just right. As Chastity was walking down Hunter Avenue she began hearing footsteps off in the distance. She knew that it couldn't possibly be a zombie this area had been cleared just the day before, the bandits! She suddenly turned to the left and hid behind the trashcans at Dave's Diner, suddenly a hand came across her mouth and they shouted out, "I found her! She's been lurking around here for long enough!" The men soon became alert and ran down the alley way to see Chastity held in the arms of another bandit holding a knife to her throat. The men begin to pull at her leather jacket to show her shirt that had been worn and they find a knife that she had clipped to her belt. The street light shines down onto her and the other men and they force her walking down the street with her hands zip tied together limiting her mobility. The men sit her down on the bench and start asking her questions, "Where did you come from?" she looks at them blankly, almost as if the men were speaking a foreign language. The man leans down and gets within inches of Chastity's face "I will only ask you one more time, where did you come from?" the man asked for his last time. Chastity looks up at the man as if she was going to speak, and she says, "I came from down the street" and she head butts the man and starts running down the block. The two other men who were standing guard at the time begin chasing after her into the fields that are across the street. Chastity starts looking around for any possible escape when suddenly, she trips and falls. The men catch up to her and pick her up and tie her legs together and carry her back to the bench and then tie her down to the wooden bench. The man, whose head is now bleeding right above his eye, rises up and starts to clasp her throat with his bare hands and says to her "You're going to wish that you hadn't done that Kitten." He suddenly slams her back against the bench and takes a step back when suddenly the two men on his sides fall to the ground. The man looks around confused as to what is happening and he then suddenly stops. Chastity is confused as to what is going on; she keeps gasping for air and is looking around for an answer as to what is happening. The man turns around with his hand out pointing to her and her green eyes grow as he falls to the ground and she sees a bullet hole in his chest. Chastity is now scared that the next shot could be on her, she panics and manages to break her hands free from the bench and slides down to the railing where she then begins to loosen the knots at her ankles but the rope will not untie. She sees her knife clipped to the belt of the man on the left side from where he had taken it off of her; she lunges down and grabs it and suddenly the glass that was right behind her breaks, another gunshot! The person had fired at her! She frantically pulls the knife out of the sheathe and cuts her legs and hands loose. Another shot is taken and this time the bullet grazes her right arm and she is bleeding intensely. Chastity acted in instinct and grabbed her arm but just covering it was not enough and when she looks up there is a man in a ghillie suit standing in front of her with a gun to her head. The light was behind the man so she could not see his face, she suddenly felt a pinch in her left arm and everything gets blurry and suddenly she passes out, she had been knocked out.


End file.
